femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manette Huet (Unforgettable)
'Manette Huet '(Elisabeth Gray) is the villainess of "Dollar and Scents", episode 4.04 of Unforgettable ''(airdate December 11, 2015). She was the assistant and sister of French securities trader Philippe Huet. Their backstory revealed that Manette and Philippe's parents worked for the UN in Yemen, and were accidentally killed in a US drone strike. During the episode's events, Philippe was being investigated by Major Crimes and the FBI for suspicions of planning a cyber attack on the United States via a supercomputer he had built in his townhouse basement, and was also suspected of killing deli owner Sunil Patel and business associate Michael Liu to cover his tracks. As a way to investigate Philippe further, Carrie Wells posed as a design firm owner named Talia Oberfeld to romance Philippe, much to Manette's subtle frustration. In the episode's climax, Carrie and Al Burns attended a business party at Philippe's house, with Al posing as an associate of "Talia". During the party, Carrie snuck down to the basement, where she discovered cables that Jay Lee indentified as Dutch multiport fiber optic cables. It was also found that they were plugged into Philippe's computer system as output cables, indicating that he planned to use the cables to hijack into the world financial market to launch an attack. Shortly afterwards, Carrie was found and confronted by the Huet siblings and Saru (one of Philippe's other assistants), with Carrie revealing herself as a detective and accusing Philippe of being behind the planned stock market attack and of the murder of Sunil and Michael. But when Philippe looked at the cables and didn't recognize them, Carrie realized the truth: ''Manette was the mastermind behind the crimes, with Saru being her cohort and the one who killed Sunil and Michael. Michael had also been conspiring with Manette in her plans and had been killed for being considered a liability for his partying lifestyle, while Sunil had seen the cables due to them running through his deli and was killed to keep him quiet. After failing to convince Philippe that the cables were for business purposes, Manette and Saru pulled out guns and held Philippe and Carrie at gunpoint. When asked by Philippe for an explanation, Manette revealed her motivation for the cyber attack: to take revenge on America for their parents' death, citing how the CN had attempted to pay off the siblings and refused to send their bodies home to be buried. When Philippe pointed out to his sister that her crimes wouldn't change anything, the evil Manette stood firm in her desire to take revenge. At that, Philippe attempted to disconnect the cables, resulting in Saru non-fatally shooting him. After that, Manette attempted to flee the scene, only to be caught by Al Burns. After Saru was subdued by Carrie and Al, Manette was handcuffed and placed under arrest along with Saru and the rest of Manette's conspirators. Quotes *"They killed our parents, Philippe. They offered us $20,000, they didn't even fly their bodies home. I want them to feel loss. I want America to feel what it's like to have everything taken away. (Philippe: "How will this change anything?") I don't care! I want revenge." (Manette revealing her motivation for the attempted cyber attack to Philippe following her villainous reveal) Gallery Manette Huet gun.png|Manette holding Philippe at gunpoint Manette Huet arrest.png|Manette's arrest Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hacker Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Sibling Category:Terrorist Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested